


Postscript

by luzial



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzial/pseuds/luzial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-off originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>Just like … imagine what happens when Varric’s new book gets published and Lavellan finally finds out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postscript

**Cassandra:**  May I ask you something?

 **Lavellan:**  Sure go ahead.

 **Cassandra:**  It’s kind of personal.

 **Lavellan:**  … OK.

 **Cassandra:**  Is it true that you and Solas made love beneath the stars in an Elven ruin the night before we entered the Temple of Mythal?

 **Lavellan:**  *blinks*

 **Leliana:**  Oh, that was my favorite part too!

 **Lavellan:**  … what.

 **Josephine:**  It was _really_ romantic.

 **Lavellan:**  What is going on right now.

 **Cassandra:**  *blushes* I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. Forget about it.

 **Lavellan:**  Uh, no. Someone needs to tell me what’s going on.

 **Leliana:**  Varric’s new book has been published and-

 **Lavellan:**  Varric’s. New. Book.

 **Cassandra:**  Yes, and it’s lovely.

 **Josephine:**  The title is somewhat lacking.

 **Lavellan:**  He didn’t.

 **Leliana:**  “This Shit is Weird: The Inquisitor Lavellan Story.” Yes, it doesn’t exactly roll off the tongue.

 **Lavellan:**  *puts her head in her hands*  Get a party ready. We’re going to Kirkwall.

 **Leliana:**  You mean like a traveling party? Just you and Cass and Harding?

 **Lavellan:**  No, I mean a fucking war party. We are burning what’s left of that shithole to the ground.

 **Cassandra:**  Is it … is it also true that he still visits your dreams?

 **Lavellan:**  What.

 **Cassandra:**  That you see a great wolf in your dreams and when you hold out your hand to it-

 **Lavellan:**  Are you shitting me right now.

 **Josephine:**  Ooh, that part was _so_ sad.

 **Lavellan:**  This is not happening.

 **Cassandra:**  If you are worried about the scene at the Temple, I assure you it was very tastefully done.

 **Lavellan:**  Where is my sending crystal?

 **Leliana:**  If you really want to storm Kirkwall, I should probably send a few scouts ahead.

 **Lavellan:**  Where the fuck is my sending crystal?

 **Josephine:**  It’s actually quite a sympathetic portrayal of your time as Inquisitor, as well as the Inquisition as a whole. I’m sure we could use this to gather support among-

 **Lavellan:**  I FOUND IT.  *speaking to the crystal*  Dorian! Dammit, Dorian, I know you can hear me.

 **Dorian via crystal:**  Hello?

 **Lavellan:**  Dorian, did you read it?

 **Dorian:**  Read what?

 **Josephine:** “This Shit is Weird: The Inquisitor Lavellan Story.”

 **Dorian:**  Oh. That. Well I haven’t read the latest version-

 **Lavellan:**  What. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

 **Dorian:**  Well I read some of the early drafts. Just for fact-checking, you know.

 **Lavellan:**  Dorian, did you tell Varric about my dreams?

 **Dorian:**  *long pause* I may have mentioned something about that-

 **Lavellan:**   _Fenedhis_.

 **Dorian:**  You know, that takes on an entirely new meaning now when _you_ say it.

 **Lavellan:** *long pause* Leliana, gather another war party. We’re storming Tevinter.


End file.
